


Sun, Sand, Tequila and Soulmates

by JillMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2018, Wincest - Freeform, supernatural season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: The archangel Michael steals the control of Dean’s body and he plans on keeping it. Dean fights to get it back until Michael sends him on the "vacation" he’s always dreamed about. Turns out Wincest saves the world (again). Spoilers for Supernatural season 14.  Written for the Spn_reversebang 2018





	Sun, Sand, Tequila and Soulmates

The One in Which Wincest Saves the World

“No! You can’t do this!” Dean howls, but only Michael hears him. Dean struggles to move his arm, fights to stop his legs from walking but he has no control over his limbs. “Listen douchebag, we had a deal.”

“I don’t make deals,” Michael replies to the voice in his head. “That was your friend Crowley.”

“But you need my permission. I’m rescinding my permission. I take it back. Get the fuck out of my body!”

Michael ignores him and gets his vessel some new clothes. Then he admires himself in a mirror. “I make this look good.”

Dean looks into his reflection, but he isn’t there. Those aren’t his eyes looking back at him.

**************************************************

It only takes Michael a moment to see that this earth is no better than the one he left.

“How did this place become so depraved that even its holy men commit the most immoral of sins? Where is God? Where are the angels to guide them? Why aren't my brothers stopping this?” he asks Dean though he doesn’t need Dean to speak to get the answers; they fly from Dean’s memory as the angel speaks.

_We stopped them. Me and Sammy. You junkless angel douchebags were nothing to us. Now there’s only like ten of you left. You have no power here, so get the hell out!_

“That's where you're wrong, Winchester. That simply makes me the most powerful being in this universe. I will set this world right. The sinners will be stopped and the righteous will rule.”

_Sammy can stop you._

“He wouldn't dare hurt this vessel.”

_About that. Why don’t you go find yourself another one and leave me out of your plans?_

Michael admires himself in the mirror. “No, I quite like this one. It’s strong and beautiful. Yes, I'm keeping this vessel.”

 _You can’t do this!_ Dean bellows from deep inside himself. _I’m getting my body back and I will make you pay for this._

“Shut up. I’m the captain now. You will be silent and stand down,” Michael commands.

Dean snarls. If Michael wants him to be silent then silent is the last thing he will be. _Sammy won’t let you do this. He will hunt you down and stop you. My brother won’t give up until you’re dead._

“Killing me would kill you. Your precious Sam wouldn’t do that.”

_That’s where you’re wrong. Sam will never give up. He’ll figure a way to break me out of here and when he does--_

“Stop fooling yourself, Dean. Sam’s given up on you before.” Michael smirks at the pang of betrayal Dean feels. “And now he has no one to help him. You think he’ll put saving you before saving others? We both know better than that. Sam’s a big picture guy. Sam saves the world. He won’t have time to look for you.”

 _What does that mean?_ Dean demands.

“Assume he’ll be busy fighting his own demons and monsters and things that go bump in the night.”

Michael’s right. Jack is powerless. Cas is weak. With Crowley gone, no one is ruling the demons. Rowena might be able to do something but Sam would have to find her first.

“That witch can’t touch me, boy. She’s much too afraid of my power.”

Dean growls in frustration. How can he defeat this asshole if his every thought can be heard?

“I’m glad you finally understand.” Michael checks his reflection again. “Now hang on and enjoy the ride.”

* * *

Dean knows this isn’t really him doing these awful things, but it is his hands and it becomes his guilt. He makes another vow to himself to defeat Michael’s hold on him. What did Sammy use to say? Always keep fighting.

He’s struck by a memory. He can’t dwell on it, Michael might figure out a way to stop him if he does, but hell, it worked for Swayze.

_I'm Henry the eighth I am,_

_Henry the eighth I am I am,_

_I got married to the widow next door,_

_She's been married seven times before,_

_And everyone was a Henry (Henry),_

_She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam (no Sam)_

_I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry,_

_Henry the eighth I am_

_Second verse, same as the first_

_I'm Henry the eighth I am,_

He continues to sing loudly, off key and occasionally in an awful cockney accent. Michael doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t need to eat. So, neither does Dean, which allows him to continue singing for twelve hours non stop. His voice never weakens.

At first, Michael thinks Dean’s gone bat shit crazy. But at hour twelve and one minute, his eye twitches. At hour fifteen, he searches Dean’s memories for anything that would make him shut up.

All he finds is Sam. The song makes it difficult to focus but Michael finds a couple memories that stand out.

Dean likes classic rock and ‘80’s horror flicks. He likes cheeseburgers and pie. Michael examines every memory he can. The car seems to be very important to Dean, but nothing is more important than Sam. For his entire life Dean has made sacrifices for Sam, though he doesn’t see them as sacrifices since he did them willingly. Michael also finds promises Dean’s made but has yet to keep. And that is something he can work with.

Hunting and Sam have been Dean’s entire existence, so hunting and Sam will be what Dean gets.

* * *

“Sam!”

“Dean!”

The ancient oak door slams shut between them leaving Dean outside the dilapidated house “Watch your back, Sam. I’ll go around.”

Dean picks his way through the overgrown brush along the side of the house. This was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but nothing was ever simple.

The sound of a shotgun blast quickens his step to the back of the house. “Sam!” Dean yells as he pries a board off a low window.

From the inside, Sam lifts the pane. “Hurry. I don’t know how long that will hold him off.”

Dean hoists himself and a duffle bag through the window and rolls onto the floor. “Get down.”

Sam falls to his knees and Dean shoots at the giant masked figure behind him. “Let’s get to the basement.”

Once in the basement the brothers take pickaxes to the wall. When they finally break through, they are greeted by a blast of cold air and the rotten stench of death. Knowing they are close drives them on. Ten minutes later they are salting and burning and congratulating each other on a job well done.

  
As they pack up the Impala, Sam says, “You know, any of the newbies could have done this. We didn’t have to drive all the way to Wisconsin for a ghost.”

“Not just any ghost, Sammy. Ed Gein, the original leatherface. You love this serial killer shit.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah, I do,” he concedes with a slight blush.

“And did you see Celeste?” Dean whistles low. He grins at Sam and waggles his brows. “You know she has a sister.”

Sam rolls his eyes and walks to the passenger door. “That’s okay, Dean. You can go be with Celeste, but I don’t want a set up with her sister.”

Dean starts the car and chuckles, “Your loss, man.”

************

He drives them back to the hotel and gets cleaned up while Sam pouts in front of his laptop screen. Sam does a double take when his brother leaves the bathroom in boxers and not dressed for a date. “Making it pretty easy for her, aren’t you Dean?” Sam teases.

Dean shakes his head and crosses the room to Sam. “No, man. I was just yankin’ your chain. Let me show you something.” He spins Sam’s laptop to face him and taps a few keys. “Celeste’s sister is a travel agent and she hooked me up with these.” He turns the screen to his brother.

Sam looks at the screen and then to his brother in awe. “Boarding passes?”

Dean nods, grinning like a kid at Christmas. “All expense paid trip to Cabo, Sammy. Just her way of saying ‘thank you for saving my sister’.”

“Seriously?” Sam’s eyes are wide with excitement.

“Hell yeah, I’m serious. Now go get cleaned up. I want to get some shut eye. We leave early in the morning.” He pats Sam’s shoulder as he heads for the bed. “Sun, sand, tequila and Sammy. My kind of vacation.”

* * *

Michael seduces another human to feed to his vampire pets.

* * *

This is what heaven feels like, Dean thinks, then shakes his head. No, he’s been to heaven and it ain’t this nice. Their suite is on the ground floor with a sliding door that opens onto a private beach. The resort has everything they could want. Parasailing, deep sea fishing, a masseuse that comes to your room, there’s even a grill if you want to cook your own food. He’ll make use of that later, grill up some seafood since Sam likes it so much.

“Dude there’s a hot tub,” Sam tells him as he strips off his shirt. “This place is amazing. I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

His smile warms Dean more than the Mexican sun. “We’ve earned this, Sammy.”

“Yeah we have.” Sam pulls on some swim trunks. “I’m going for a swim. Wanna join me?”

“In a minute, I’m gonna order something I can throw on the grill. What do you feel like having steak or seafood?”

Sam wrinkles his face in thought. “Why not both?”

“Surf and turf it is.” Dean picks up the phone. “Don’t forget sunscreen. I don’t want to deal with your whiny ass if you get burned.”

* * *

They spend the day relaxing in the sun, drinking beers, and reminiscing. Dean loves seeing that smile on Sam’s face and he loves being the one to put it there. It’s been a long time since they were alone, just the two of them, without the pressures of a case and Dean feels years younger by the time they pour the wine for dinner.

He’s nervous about the food though he doesn’t know why. For some reason it’s especially important that Sam likes it. And he does. He tells Dean so more than once during the meal and Dean smiles with pride. He pours Sam the last of the wine but notices that he’s staring at the cooler. “Did you want a beer instead?” he asks.

Sam shakes his head. “No.”

“Are we out of beer?” Dean asks since Sam still finds the cooler interesting.

“No, not yet.” Sam raises his wine glass. “Thanks, Dean. I can’t believe we’re finally doing this.”

“Like I said, we earned this.” Dean pushes himself back from the table, perfectly sated after their meal. “The best part? We don’t have to clean any of this up. They’ve got someone to do that for us.” Sam makes a disgruntled face which makes Dean roll his eyes. “Dude I’m going to tip them.”

“No. I mean good,” Sam nods, “but I was just thinking that maid service is definitely not the best part of this trip.”

Dean laughs at himself. “What do you think is the best part, Sam?”

Sam stands up and moves around the table to Dean. He reaches out a hand to pull him from his chair. “You and me, here, alone without a care in the world. That is the best part.”

“I can get on board with that,” Dean says as he allows Sam to lead him back into their suite.

Sam pulls Dean into his arms. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had you all to myself without worrying about interruptions or the world ending?”

“Too long,” Dean whispers stretching up to kiss his brother. He ignores the slight tremor under his feet, not even an earthquake will keep him from his brother.

* * *

Michael twitches like a trickle of ice water slid down his neck. _What was that?_ Doesn’t matter. He can’t dwell on it, can’t let it become a weakness Winchester can exploit.

He doesn’t have time, anyway.

The rumble of the Impala tells Michael this will be over much too soon. Sam Winchester and his little army of hunters will put an end to this group of vampires and he will have to start over. If he’s lucky his vamps will kill a few of Sam’s people. If he’s luckier still, they’ll turn one. But he knows they won’t get lucky enough to capture Sam.

Michael doesn’t stick around to help his brood. He has to find Anael, that whore must have told Winchester and company where to find him. She’s going to pay for that.

* * *

In the morning there’s fresh fruit, pastries, bacon, and eggs waiting on the lanai for them. Sam’s already at the table when the aroma of fresh coffee entices Dean to join him. Sam hands him a steaming mug. “Dude, I --” recognizing Dean’s nothing before coffee look makes Sam pause. “Right, in a minute.”

With his eyes still closed, Dean savors his first sips. Once the coffee does it’s trick, he opens his eyes. “Alright, what’s up?”

“Here, eat up.” Sam hands him a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and hash browns. “I thought today maybe we’d go fishing. There’s a charter that leaves in an hour.”

The green cooler captures Dean eye. He ignores his food and nods absentmindedly. “When did we get here?”

“Yesterday. Just before one. What’s going on with you?”

“Had a weird dream. There were vampires and you were driving the car instead of me.”

Sam’s eyes widen but he’s smiling. “Ooo, nightmare, huh?” he teases.

Dean ignores the teasing. “It felt really real, ya know? Like I was watching it all happen but not actually a part of it.” He shakes his head as if clearing cobwebs. “Do you like it here?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Sam assures him quickly. “This place is the vacation we always wanted but never took. So, fishing?”

“Sure, Sammy, whatever you want.” Dean tucks into his food, savoring every bite.

The ocean is the deepest blue Dean has ever seen. It’s beautiful and grand and awe inspiring. Dean drinks it all in because it took a lifetime to get here and he doesn’t know when they’ll ever be back.

Sam is going on about the types of fish that are migrating at that time of year. He knows how big they get and how fast they swim and the best bait to use. Dean’s about to tease him for being a nerd about _everything,_ but seeing the smile on Sam’s face stops him. For a minute. “You gonna talk the fish to death or are you gonna catch one?” His rod and reel are already set and he’s sipping his first beer. Sam gives him a bitch face but joins him, grabbing a beer for himself.

“This is the life, Sammy.” Dean grins tipping his head back to soak in the sun.

* * *

Dean’s lost track of time again. He doesn’t think much of it. It’s not as bad as when that witch cursed him and he forgot who he was. But something is scratching at the corner of his mind, telling him that something isn’t right.

He’s about to mention it to Sam when he feels a stabbing pain in his arm. “What the fuck?” He mumbles under his breath. He rubs his bicep and the room around him shimmers. There’s a brief flash of a hooded figure in the woods. “What the hell was that?”

“What the hell was what?” Sam asks.

Dean turns startled, like he forgot Sam was in the room. “Nothing. I tweaked my arm somehow.”

“Huh. Weird. Gettin’ old, dude.”

“Shut up. You’re old.”

Sam snorts at the lame come back. “Yeah, I am, but you’re way older.” HIs insult is softened by his fond smile and the kiss he places on Dean’s neck when he comes up behind him to wrap his arms around him.

Dean allows himself to be encircled in Sam’s arm and tries to ignore the pain in his arm and itching in his brain.

* * *

That bitch with the spear must be stopped. Michael gathers some werewolves and puts them on her scent. No need for him to risk injury again. He looks at the scar on his vessel’s arm and wonders if Winchester felt it.

But, Michael doesn’t bother checking in on Dean. The world he created for Dean is based on all of the man’s favorite things. Winchester is so far back in his mind on “vacation” that Michael is confident he might never hear from him again.

* * *

Dean’s not bored. Not exactly. He’s having the time of his life with Sammy on this vacation, but he feels like he should be doing something more. It’s almost like he misses hunting. Maybe he only misses the adrenaline rush it provides.

Sam comes in from his morning run and pours himself a glass of lemon water. “So get this, I overheard the staff talking about el chupacabra.”

Dean stares at him for a long moment. He has the oddest sensation, like the room is expanding around him, but Sammy is waiting for a response. “So, you want to go hunt it or something?”

Sam shrugs but he’s also smiling which tells Dean that his brother definitely wants to hunt. Dean sighs like this hunt is a major inconvenience. “Okay. Go take a shower. I’ll see what I can find out.”

There are no coincidences, Dean tells himself when Sam leaves the room. He rubs the phantom pain in his arm and thinks about the figure with the spear. His thoughts are coming so fast he can’t focus. He steps outside for some fresh air and, when his eyes land on the cooler, everything becomes clear.

“That shouldn’t be here.” He turns and races back through the room. His hand is on the knob for the front door to their suite. If he opens the door, he’ll see the Impala. He’s as certain of this as he is his own name. But he knows if she’s out there, Michael still has him and Dean can’t risk the angel knowing he’s onto him.

Dean thinks about a hotel he stayed in when he was sixteen. It was in the Arizona desert. The air was crisp and clean and the sky was the bluest he’d ever seen and stretched out forever. With that memory fixed in his mind, he opens the door to the Arizona desert and Baby shining in the sun.

“Fuck!” he growls, slamming the door.

The room shimmers again and he fears Michael is on his way to tear him away from here and make this possession a million times worse.

But, when Sam’s done with his shower and Michael still hasn’t shown, Dean thinks he might have a chance. He fears he can’t hold his entire plan in his mind at once or that rat bastard angel will figure it out.

“So, what do you think? You want to hunt the chupacabra or what?” Sam’s eager expression ignites more hope within Dean.

“You know that it’s probably a dog with mange, right?”

“Obviously, but if it’s rabid, someone should put it out of its misery. You don’t want it attacking someone or something and spreading the infection.”

“Yeah, sure, but first I want to apologize about the whole Ezekiel/Gadreel mess I got you into. I know I had no right to do that, but I love you and I wasn’t ready to let you go. After you sacrificed so much, it didn’t seem fair that you didn’t get to enjoy it.”

Sam makes a face at the abrupt subject change. “Dean, I forgave you for that a long time ago. Why are you bringing it up now?”

“Because seeing you this happy is all I’ve ever wanted. I’ve always wanted to take a vacation like this, with you.” Dean looks out the sliding door. The sun is at the perfect angle and the palm trees are shading the extra large chaise lounge. A light breeze is rustling the privacy drapes and the sky is that perfect blue.

Dean watches his brother pull on some long cargo shorts and his mind goes back to the tremor from the other night. Maybe that wasn’t an earthquake. “You know, we haven’t done it on those lounges yet.”

Sam snorts a surprised laugh. “You wanna do it outside in broad daylight where anyone can see us?”

“There’s no one around and besides we’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“A pre-hunt fuck instead of waiting until we get back.” Sam smirks, but he starts to undo he shorts.

“Think of it as a fuck for luck,” Dean adds with a grin while grabbing the lube off the bedside table.

Dean’s laying back, drinking in the beautiful sight of his gorgeous brother riding him, when he feels another tremor and the world around him shimmers. He doesn’t know why sex effects Michael’s hold on him, but he doesn’t care. His joy at this discovery brings his orgasm faster than he would like. Not wanting to disappoint his brother, Dean blows Sam to make up for it.

“Dude,” Sam pants as he catches his breath, “vacation sex might be the best sex yet.”

Dean chuckles and they both lay back on the chaise, the sound of the ocean waves relaxing them. The shimmer has stopped. The only thing Dean feels is the light breeze and the heat coming off his brother.

Dean chooses his next words carefully. He doesn’t want to tip off Michael, but he needs a certain memory. “You were such a badass at Stull, owning Luci like that.”

Sam shakes his head at the praise, but gives Dean a confused look. “That’s because you were there. You never gave up on me.”

“And I never will Sammy. I knew you were strong enough, how’d you take control?”

“I remembered how much you loved me. My whole life, you were always there for me. Even when I thought you were gonna push me away, you accepted me and loved me.”

And Yes! That was it. The memory comes flying back to him. Fifteen year old Sammy, drunk from a bottle of dad's Jack and crying in the rain.

* * *

_“I hate you!”_

_Dean sighed and pulled his little brother out of the pouring rain into their motel room. “Yeah, I know. What’d I do this time?”_

_“Why are you hanging out with Sheila Ward? She’s such a bitch. She's just using you. She’s tryin’ to make her old boyfriend jealous. She doesn’t love you.”_

_Dean wrapped a dry towel around his shivering little brother. “I know Sam. It’s okay. I don’t care.”_

_“You should care. You deserve better. I love you. I would be so good to you, Dean. Don’t you see you deserve someone better than her? If only you’d --,” Sam sobbed._

_Dean hugged him. “Shh, Sammy, it’s okay. I love you, too. It’s just Sheila can do stuff you-”_

_“I can do those things, Dean. I’ll do anything you want.” Sam practically slammed his mouth onto Dean’s in a sloppy demanding kiss._

*******************

“That’s enough!” Dean’s voice bellows at him. Only it’s Michael and not him.

Dean’s torn away from his vacation and finds himself treading water in an endless black sea. “What’s enough, Mikey?”

“He’s your brother. It’s one thing when it’s your disgusting fantasy, but a memory?! How can an abomination like you be my perfect vessel?!” Michael’s voice echoes over the water.

“It doesn't matter what you do, Michael, Sam and I are soul mates. We love each other. We even share a heaven.”

“No, it’s not possible,” the angel sputters. “This is an outrage! An obscenity! You don’t belong in heaven.”

“No, it's not,” Dean argues. “It’s love, pure and simple.”

The space around Dean shimmers and he has a brief glimpse of Sam.

“Your father knew about me and Sam and never once did he call us an abomination. Hell, he even wrote books about us.”

“That can’t be!” Michael growls.

“Love is Love. God is Love. Love is the strongest force in the universe. And that’s what Sam and I have an abundance of and it’s something you can never take away from us.”

Michael screams in anger and the world around Dean vibrates with the angel’s rage. He drags Dean deep under the water until there is no light and Dean doesn’t know which way the surface lies. His lungs ache, but he keeps swimming.

*********************

Fearing this is the end, Dean focuses on Sam. He remembers Mary placing his brother in his arms when she brought him home from the hospital. He remembers carrying him out of the fire. He remembers that first kiss that was unlike all the other kisses. “I love you, Sammy.”

“GET OUT!”

Michael is gone in a blink of an eye and Dean is left, collapsing into his brother’s arms. “Sammy?”

“Dean, is it really you?”

“Yeah, it’s really me.”

* * *

Dean is exhausted and silent on the drive back to the bunker. He’s resting against Mary in the Impala’s backseat as she attempts to comfort him. All he can do is stare at Sam. When Sam meets his eye in the rearview mirror, Dean tries to reassure him with a smile. Sam’s too worried to smile back.

Sam can feel Dean’s eyes on him, he’s so desperate to have Dean back he fears he’s overlooking an obvious trap. He wonders if Michael is still in Dean, hiding the way Gadreel did. He worries that the refugees in the bunker will be too much for Dean. What if one of them tries to attack Dean before he can tell them he’s no longer Michael?

Back in the bunker, Dean ignores everyone and retreats to his room. Both Sam and Mary follow him, but Sam stops her with a hand on her arm. “I’ve got him, Mom.”

“But,” Mary begins looking a little disappointed but then aquiesses with a nod.

Sam taps on the door, opening it only a crack to say, “Can I come in?”

“I’m fine, Sam.”

Sam peeks his head in. “Can I come in anyway?”

“Yeah.” Dean sounds exasperated.

Sam closes the door behind himself and leans against it. He wants to rush across the room, wrap his arms around Dean and hold on for a lifetime or two but he knows he has to wait for Dean. And right now, Dean’s not able to look him in the eye. It’s a red flag and Sam’s ready with an angel blade but he silently prays he won’t need to use it.

“I’m sorry.” Dean finally looks at him with eyes begging forgiveness. “I shouldn’t have said ‘yes’ but Lucifer had you and I, I couldn’t let him hurt you again.” Disappointed in himself, Dean ducks his head. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Dean-”

“I know Michael did awful things but I couldn’t stop him. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Why’d he let you go?”

Dean looks up at him and for a moment considers telling him everything he remembers, but instead he shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Sam accepts the answer with a nod and edges further into the room. “Can I stay here tonight?”

Dean huffs. “I’m not him. He’s gone. You don’t have to worry-”

“I know,” Sam quickly interjects. “That’s not why I want to stay.” He blows out a shaky breath and steps towards Dean’s dresser. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. And if I did,” he sets the angel blade on the dresser, “I thought I’d have to kill you.” Looking over at Dean, he adds, “I don’t know if I could do that.”

“You could.”

Dean’s quick response makes Sam pause. Expressions of anger, hurt and sadness wash over his features. “I’m glad I don’t have to find out.” Dean has to understand how much he means to him. “I looked for you, you know. I followed every lead I could. Mom’s been on my ass ‘cause I haven’t eaten or slept --”

“Or shaved,” Dean teases with a small smirk.

Sam makes a face. He doesn’t want snarky Dean right now. He wants his Dean. He goes back to what has always worked for him in the past. He sits on Dean’s bed. “I was so scared, Dean.” His voice is just above a whisper. “I love you so much and I thought I lost you.”

Dean’s rounding the bed and is hugging his brother to his chest a moment later. “I love you too, kid.” He rubs a hand over Sam’s hair like he has since they were children with no one to comfort them but each other.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Sam asks again. “I don’t want, I mean we don’t have to do anything. I just want to sleep knowing where you are.” Dean goes to pull away but Sam doesn’t let go.

“What about the others?” Dean asks

Sam looks up at him. “I don’t give a shit about the others.”

“Mom?”

Sam scoffs. “Dean, God stayed down the hall from us. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about it so why should we care what anyone else thinks.”

Dean cradles Sam’s face in his hands and stares into his eyes like he’s memorizing them. “Yeah, okay.”

He walks back to the other side of the bed and strips out of the last bit of clothes Michael put on him. On the other side of the bed, Sam is quickly down to his boxer briefs and crawling under the covers. Dean snaps off the light and lets Sam curl up next to him. “You can stay on one condition, Sammy.”

“What?”

“Lose the beard.”

“Some people think it looks good,” Sam argues, rubbing a hand over his cheek.

“I thought we didn’t care what _some_ people think.” Dean turns on his side and says, “And I am _not_ getting whisker burn all over me.”

San chuckles and holds Dean close, pinning their bodies together. He rubs his beard on Dean’s shoulder before he kisses it. “First thing in the morning, it’s gone.”

Dean turns in the tight circle of Sam’s arms and kisses him with all the pent up passion of the last few weeks. Sam eagerly takes all Dean can give him. When they’re lying there, sated, but not ready to let the other one go, Dean whispers, “It was you, Sammy. You saved me. When you told me you loved me. When you trusted me with that love, that gave me the strength to fight Michael.”

They lay quietly together, their breathing falling into a synched rhythm as they drift off into the most peaceful sleep they’ve had in months.

Please check out the gorgeous art txdora made https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857319


End file.
